horkerfandomcom-20200214-history
Bar
6 foot and 6 inches tall. Lanky but got some meat on them bones. Played the basketball in high school and was in the newspaper on occassions. Revered by all. But we new Bar as the man he was, a fun-loving, loyal friend who did some off-kilter things to accomplish those missions. Now that I stop and think about some of it... he was truly nuts to do some of it. TA and Bar meet in Mr. Day's Algebra II class... officially. The Planet Project. Instead of listening to a man so engrossed in his own lecturing and obsessive attention on students who participated, a group of us had molted away and began developing our own whole entire solar system! Each made a planet and drew it up, named it, peopled it and described it to us. Folders were made and then lost. And then missed. But that commoraderie grew in Mr. Day's Chemistry class. More of Bar's and TA's inner circles were there as well and knew bits of each other already and therefore we had the leg up on making a cohesive group with the problem of serious trust issues. Hero was the trustiest, Justerpants the smartest, Dog was the funny popularist, TA was the guy everyone knew and typically liked, Homeboy was older and could also drive us around in a truck when Hero's dad wouldnt lend out the station wagon. Escott was the artist, the engineer and the token dim bulb about everything else. But I think he faked all of that. Until he did hit a car with his truck in a parking lot while it was parked. The other boys, Shaymaker, forced himself to be the oddball where enjoyed strange looks and curious question. The Nose, the twin brother of Not-Buff-Enuff who had worked on his weightligfting for months to get a date with a girl who tragically let him down with the skewering taunt "just not buff enough." Lionel the ultra smiley and laughy and loyal man of many talents. Marcus the Metal Monger who used to think everything we did was stupid anyway. And Jon (Spelled different to protect the innocent lamb that he was) who would concoct some of the weirdest adventures we found ourselves engaged in. Or maybe I am shifting blame from myself because I do not wish to incriminate myself. Oh, but this was supposed to be about the Bar. Genuinely kind and likable, creative to odd extreme, dedicated to his chosen projects and projective of the air of leadership that a group like ours needed... if not in the way of moral guidance or strategic mission-oriented direction, then truly in the way of that naked lady figure the old sailor hosers would mount on the bows of their big ships and then head them out to sea. Everybody loved Bar. And I honestly think that we as a group loved that everyone else not technically in our group (although we readily and often welcomed temporary and/or members of Da Boys) loved him too. Especially when those everyone else's were girls. Our tales and adventures may seem rather timid to some, like the types who thought spray painting trains with logos (which by the way, if artistically done with skill and talent, I actually find very interesting) was a good night's work or those cruising around looking for sex, drink or drugs. We were not that sort. And among those of us we called The Horkers, Bar was one of the pillars who kept us mostly out of trouble. Though there were a few times the trouble was his idea. He were not a total angel. As a very well-respected adult with a growing family, he has always been looked up to in both height and admiration. I am very honored and proud to know the guy. Category:Profiles